Did I Really Protect You?
by Alty Is On Fire. Literally
Summary: Maine/Theta story plot :] I was listening to a sad song while writing this, so I apologize for sadness of it. One-Shot.


**A/N: Okay, this was going to be Wash/Maine then it was going to be Theta/North. And now it's Maine/Theta. I was listening to the Dead Island theme while writing this, so I apologize for sadness.**

**I don't own Maine or Theta, they belong to Roosterteeh.**

* * *

Meta wanted to walk away, pull the AI's out and walk away. But he knew Sigma wouldn't let him. His movements weren't his own anymore. He belonged to Sigma. The only reason he could still think was because of the other AI's, mostly Theta and Delta. They held onto hope that he would come back, go back to being Maine.

Theta talked to him a lot, always happy and being carefree. Always wanting to find Maine and separate him from Meta, from Sigma. Always trusting him. Theta was the only real friend Meta had right now. Even Delta wasn't a true friend.

When Theta said something funny, the Maine side of him wanted to laugh, the Meta side wouldn't let him. When Theta said something sad about North being gone, Maine wanted to comfort him. Meta did not. When Theta said good night, Maine wanted to say it back. Meta didn't.

But Theta knew what Maine wanted to say, and he's smile and be happy like he used to be back in Project Freelancer. Back when he had North. Now all he had was an insane man being a puppet to an AI who was supposed to _help _him.

Help him, not kill him slowly. Not make him kill his closest allies. His friends. He wanted to tell them he was sorry for caving in. But how was he supposed to deal with the constant nightmares? The feeling of fear that everyone around him was going to die if he didn't cave in. They ended up dying anyways.

He felt like shit every time he killed one of them. Every time. If only they had built a time machine. I mean come on, it's the 26th century! You think they would of made one by now...

Maine let out a sigh, and for once, Meta let him do it. Theta's purple hologram popped up in front of him, and looked at him with those sad eyes of his. He was thinking of North again.

"Hey..." Theta started, shifting his feet as he looked down at the ground, his light dim with sadness. Theta always started like that when he was sad. Always. Then he'd go on about how sad he was without North.

"Maine, I know you're in there. I know that was you who sighed." Theta said, which took both Maine and Meta by surprise.

"I... I really like you Maine. You were always so nice to me, even after you got Sigma." Theta went on, now looking up at Maine. "I saw you smile once, and it seemed to instantly lighten up the mood in the room. Even if everyone was depressed or angry. They would all smile too, and then you would laugh. And they'd all laugh." Theta stopped, wondering what Maine would do.

Maine grunted and shifted a little bit, he then shakily pulled off his helmet so the little guy knew he was still there. And that he was listening.

"After you got Sigma though, you rarely smiled, and you never laughed. Everyone was worried, but they did nothing. Not even Wash could do anything. They tried to cheer you up, but you wouldn't let them." Theta sighed.

"_I-I couldn't let them..."_ Maine growled, his voice cracking.

Meta was letting him talk, which surprised Maine.

"I know..." Theta said in a small whisper. Then his hologram shifted and turned into a small boy that looked around the age of six.

"I'm scared Maine!" Theta cried and seemed to grow larger as he wrapped his arms around Maine's waist and started to cry.

He seemed like a small boy, and Maine touched him lightly, and felt him. He would of thought Theta was real if it wasn't for the purple and green around him.

"I'm so scared... Make them leave me alone! Make them stop talking about dad!" Theta cried, his tears running down Maine's armor.

Maine wrapped his arms around the small child, and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

"I'm scared that I'll never see North again. I want to see him again..." Little Theta said softly, and Maine sighed lightly.

"_I might not be able to replace North, but I promise I'll protect you."_ Maine said softly to Theta, who then looked up at Maine with hopeful eyes.

"You promise me? Like pinky swear promise?" Theta asked, and Maine chuckled, which made Theta smile.

"_Pinky swear."_ Maine replied and wrapped his pinky around Theta's, who's smile widened.

"Maine?" Theta asked as he rested his head on Maine's chest peace.

Maine hummed a "hm?" as he was starting to drift off.

"When we both die, we're going to heaven. North said good people that die go to heaven and I know we will. We can have fun together." Theta said with a large smile, and Maine chuckled.

"_Me, you, North, and everyone else."_ Maine said with a smile as he finally drifted off, a small tear running down his cheek.

Theta watched the tear roll down Maine's face, and he tightened his grip around Maine. "Me, you, North, and everyone? That will be really fun Maine. I look forward to it." Theta smiled and then fell asleep on Maine's chest.

That moment all came back to him as he fell off the cliff and down towards the ocean. He didn't want to die and thought if he was, he should at least bring the orange one with him.

He rethought his plan, as he was being dragged. He let the orange one go at the last second, not wanting anyone else to die because of him.

He though he was going to kill the orange one, but the orange one grabbed onto his brute shot and dug it into the ice.

The orange simulation trooper watched Meta fall, surprised that he had let go. He thought he heard someone say, "_I don't want anyone else to die._" But he quickly brushed it off.

Meta sighed as he fell, he saw flashes of shit that had happened. His whole life literally "flashed before his eyes" as he fell.

Well, Maine hit the ice and fell through. He thought he saw gray watching him at the top of the cliff, but he couldn't see probably as water drug him down.

_Well Theta, I guess this is it isn't it? So, am I going to die now? I promised to protect you, but did I? I guess not..._ Thoughts rushed through his mind as he ran out of oxygen. He thought about everything, and closed his eyes.

_Moment of truth..._ He thought, and when he opened them, he saw faces, people smiling at him. They were in a large open field, and Maine instantly felt safe while standing there.

"Maine!" A young voice yelled, and he looked down to see Theta, a smile on his young face. He looked fully human. Light green eyes, light brown hair.

"He's been watching you for a while now." A familiar voice laughed, and Maine looked up to see North standing in front of him.

Maine expected a look of hatred or fear, but saw nothing. Instead he saw warmth and friendliness.

"North..." Maine said softly.

"Oh Maine, come on! I wouldn't hold a grudge on you! Plus, it wasn't you anyways." North said, the smile still on his face.

"Thanks North." Maine smiled, surprised to hear his own voice instead of the usual growl and hisses.

"Maine! Let's play!" Theta said excitedly, and grabbed Maine's wrist before running through the field towards a small playground.

"Hey Theta, go play, I'm going to borrow Maine for a bit." North said as he followed them. Theta nodded happily and ran towards the playground.

"Thanks Maine. For watching over him. I appreciate it." North said as he watched Theta play happily.

Maine was about to apologize for everything, but North stopped him.

"Don't apologize for killing me. It wasn't your fault." North cut in, and Maine nodded.

"Come on Maine! North!" Theta yelled encouragingly.

"We're coming!" Maine and North yelled back in unison.

Maine chuckled, and North smiled as they walked towards Theta. Nothing could hurt the little AI now, as he had two people to protect him in this little playground. Two, very strong friends.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to take out the ending and fix it soooo badly D: But I'm a lazy person... **


End file.
